


Lovers

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem for Phryne & Lin. Characters and references taken from the book





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> * Threading a needle is a bit sexually suggestive so it would be ironic that Dot does it all the time  
> * Ember the black cat  
> * In the book, Phryne has a ring she bought in Shanghai, a dragon and a phoenix entwined. In Chinese lore, a dragon represents the Emperor and the phoenix represents the Empress. It is the perfect union of male and female and Lin notices it when he meets her. They are the dragon and the phoenix together

When girl meets boy

Girl invites him straight in

Instructs her butler

To lay out the gin.

 

When girl meets boy

Companion mends and sews

Threads through the needle

Of upstairs she needs not to know.

 

When girl meets boy

Black cat kneads and purrs

Claims the silken pillow

For his and for hers.

 

When girl meets boy

No one gets in their way

Phoenix joins dragon

From dusk until day.


End file.
